גטו רומא
מרכז|thumb|650px|השער הוא מימי רומא: Portico d'Ottavia ודרך הפירצה נראה הרחוב הראשי של הגטו הנקרא על שם השער Via del Portico d'Ottavia הרחוב בנוי על בסיס רחוב רומאי ששמו היה והוא הוביל מהקפיטול - המרכז השלטוני של העיר אל השער הצפוני של העיר. ' צילום בהווה - בית הכנסת הגדול של רומא Lungotevere De' Cenci, 15' ראו גם: * רומא - הגטו - לקראת סיור * GHETTARELLO - הגאטו הקדום * ספרה של Serene de Nepi על Sopravvivere_al_ghetto בנושא: Per una storia sociale della comunità ebraica nella Roma del Cinquecento thumb|ימין|335 px| http://www.meridiananotizie.it Il Ghetto romano di fine ottocento torna a risplendere all’interno del Museo Ebraico di Roma. Grazie al tavolo interattivo permanente, voluto dal Museo e realizzato grazie al finanziamento della Rothschild Foundation Europe del 2014, si potrà infatti osservare e camminare per la prima volta nel quartiere in un viaggio lontano 150 anni. Studiosi, ricercatori, visitatori e soprattutto studenti potranno cosi immergersi nella Storia di uno dei luoghi ebraici più suggestivi. גטו רומא היה גטו שהוקם ברומא בשנת 1555, ברובע סנטאנג'לו שבעיר, כשלושים שנה לאחר הקמת הגטו היהודי הראשון - בוונציה. ייהודי רומא חויבו לגור בגטו במשך 242 שנה, עד שנת 1798, אז כבש נפוליאון בונפרטה את רומא, והגטו בוטל זמנית. הקמת הגטו באה בעקבות "בולה" ( מכתב פומבי) של האפיפיור פאולוס הרביעי, כי היהודים הם רוצחי ישו ואינם יכולים לחיות כאזרחים שווי זכויות בעיר אחת עם תושבים קתולים. כינוי הגטו ברומא אמיליו מילאנו, חוקר יהדות איטליה, סבור כי מוצאו של המונח "גטו" אינו בהכרח כפי שמקובל לחשוב: שמו של בית יציקה למתכות - כשם האי עליו נבנה גטו ונציה. יש הסבורים כי יש לו קשר למונח : gettata - מזח בנמל גנואה עליו הוחזקו היהודים שהגיעו מספרד באופן זמני (לפי ססיל רות). במסמכים של אותה תקופה יש לפחות עוד שלושה מונחים שבהם כונה הגטו: # מכלאת היהודים - Serraglio degli Ebrei - כינוי שהופיע בשנת 1575 - 20 שנה אחרי הקמת הגטו והוא נאמר במטרה לשכנע את העם הרומאי שצריך להחזיק בנפרד את "החיות המהלכות על שתיים". # הֶסגר (פרישׂוּת) היהודים - היה בשימוש 300 שנה. המטרה להעניק לאזור נופך נזירי לאזור ששימש למעצב-בית עלוב. # מִתחם היהודים - Reclusorio degli Ebrei - החל משנת 1851 - כינוי מכובד יותר. החוקר מילאנו סיכם שהכינויים משקפים את רגשות ההמון כלפי היהודים, שהאמינו כי הגטו איננו אלא :"מאורת ברנשים מזוהמים, נוכלים, מפירי חוק ומופקרים ולכן יש לבודדם" הגזירה הכרזת האפיפיור, שניתנה ב-14 ביולי 1555, כונתה בשם Cum nimis absurdum, על שם משפט הפתיחה שלה שקבע "יהיה זה אבסורדי ויגרום לאי נחת מוחלטת, שהיהודים אשר נמצאו חייבים בדין באשמתם ונידונו על ידי האל לשעבוד נצחי..." ימשיכו את חייהם הסדירים, ובהמשך פורטו הגזרות שהוטלו על היהודים. הגזרה על היהודים הוסרה רישמית רק בשנת 1963 על ידי האפיפיור יוחנן ה-23. האיגרת, משנת 1555, ציוותה על יהודי רומא לעזוב את בתיהם ברחבי העיר ולהתרכז ברובע מוקף חומה, בחלקו הדרומי של "שדה מרס" (שכונה ברומא). בתחום זה כבר גרו כ-4 חמישיות מיהודי-רומא. פרק הזמן שהוקצב למעבר שאר יהודי רומא היה שישה חודשים, ובמהלכם היה עליהם למכור לנוצרים את רכוש הדלא-ניידי והעסקים שבבעלותם, שלפי הערכה נמכרו בכחמישית מערכם האמיתי. גזרה זו הייתה רק אחת מהגזרות שניחתו על היהודים באותה תקופה. ביטול הגטו הגטו אמנם בוטל באופן רשמי ב-1798, אך הוחזר לתוקפו מעט אחרי שמדינת האפיפיור חזרה לשלוט בעיר. ב-1848 בוטל שוב הגטו, במהלך מרד, אך שוב באופן זמני. המנהיג האיטלקי Angelo Brunetti נטל חלק פעיל בפריצה מהגטו. הגטו בוטל באופן סופי ב-1870. תחום הגטו thumb|300px|ימין| מפת הגטו - 1891 thumb|ימין|300px ימין|ממוזער|250px|ANNO 1898 DIE 24 XBRIS CLEMENTE VII IL TEVERE ARIVI AQVESTO SEGNO - הטיבר הגיע עד כאן התחום הגאוגרפי שנבחר לגטו בידי האפיפיור היה המושב העיקרי של היהודים בזמנו. אבל הוא לא היה מקום מושבם בראשית בואם לרומא ובעת העתיקה וימי-הביניים. היהודים הראשומים ברומא ם העדיפו את שכונת "טרסטוורה" (trans Tiberim שמשמעו "מעבר לטיבר"), שהיתה השכונה הקרובה למעגן האניות שהגיעו לרומא. בשכונת "טרסטוורה" נמצא עד היום מבנה La Sinagoga di vicolo dell Atleta , אשר במקומו היה לפי המשוער בית כנסת. בו נמצא כתובת של רבי נתן בן רבי יחיאל מרומי. הם נשארו באזור "מעבר לטיבר" כ-1,300 שנה ורק בראשית מאה ה-13 עברו לאזור הגטו המוכר לנו. על פיזור היהודים בעיר הרומאית ניתן ללמוד גם משש אתרים - ברחבי רומא העתיקה - שנמצאו בהם קטקומבות יהודיות חומת הגטו נבנתה לפי תוכנית אדריכל: נקודת המוצא היתה: Ponte Fabrizo המכונה היום גשר ארבעת הראשים (במפה 13) - באלכסון ל Porta Ottavia (במפה 20) ו- Piazza Pescaria (במפה 19) מכאן ל:Piazza Giudea (במפה 1 ו-2) דרך Vicolo Cenci (במפה 36) אל הטיבר. בתי הגטו נבנו עד לשפת הטיבר, כפי שנראה מהתמונה. כמובן, הם הוצפו מים בכל פעם שהטיבר עלה על גדותיו. התחום המקורי שנקבע לגטו היה בדרום נהר הטיבר , באזור שבו היה עולה על גדותיו לעתים קרובות. למשל, ביום 24 באוקטובר 1898 , בימי (כהונתו האפיפיורית והשלטונית) של קלמנס השביעי, (נהר) הטיבר הגיע עד לסימן המופיע בתמונה משמאל. הרחוב המרכזי של הגטו היה בעבר וגם היום רחוב ויה דל פורטיקו ד'אוטביה (Via del Portico d'Ottavia). הרחוב בנוי על בסיס רחוב רומאי ששמו היה והוא הוביל מהקפיטול - המרכז השלטוני של העיר אל השער הצפוני של העיר. בשנת 1823 הוחלט להרחיבו צפונה, וכך הגיע הגטו כמעט עד לרחובות הקרויים כיום ויה דל פונרי (Via del Funaro) ו-ויה דל פלנאני (Via dei Falegnani). שער הכניסה לגטו נקבע בין הרחובות היום כיכר "מזרקת הצבים". שטחו המקורי של הגטו עלה על 23 אלף מטר רבוע, ובסוף המאה ה-17 כבר חיו בו כעשרת אלפים תושבים בצפיפות גבוהה. אזור טרסטברה (מעבר לטיבר) וכן האזור הנוכחי של הגטו, נבחרן על ידי האפיפיורים להושבת היהודים , משום מיקומן הגרוע: אזור בוצי מוכה קדחת ושטפונות. על פי ההעקרונות הקאתולים אסור היה להשמיד את היהודים בימי הביניים. הם היו צריכים לשמש עדות חייה למה שקורה לאלה שלא קיבלו את הנצרות ולכן היה צריך להחזיק אותם בחיים אבל בתנאים משפילים של עוני ובין השאר כך נבחר מיקומו הגאוגרפי של הגטו. האתרים בגטו "מזרקת הצבים" הוזמנה על ידי משפחת מטאי (Mattei) מאת ג'אקומו דלה פורטה (Giacomo della Porta) בשנת 1580, אך הצבים לא היו חלק מההזמנה או מהמזרקה המקורית. אלה הוספו מאה ה-17 על ידי פסל אלמוני, כנראה ברניני. בקמרונותיו של תיאטרון מרצ'לו (Teatro di Marcelo), באזור המתחיל בוויה דל פורטיקו ד'אוטביה, היו חנויות רבות של יהודים, והוא כונה "שוק היהודים". בתחום הגטו נמצאת כנסיית סנט אנג'לו אין פסקריה (Sant Angelo in Pescheria), שאליה הובאו היהודים בכפייה על מנת לשמוע דרשות נגד האמונה היהודית. על הכנסייה מופיעה, עד היום, כתובת בגנות היהודים והיהדות.(להלן) הכנסיה בה חוייבו היהודים להופיע ליד Portico di Ottavo נמצאת כנסיית סנט אנג'לו אין פסקריה (Sant Angelo in Pescheria), שאליה הובאו היהודים בכפייה על מנת לשמוע דרשות נגד האמונה היהודית. על הכנסייה מופיעה, עד היום, כתובת בגנות היהודים והיהדות. חובה היהודים היתה להופיע בה פעמיים בשנה כדי "לצפות באור" עד שחובה זו בוטלה בשנת 1847. תחילה נוכחו במפגשים כמאה גברים וחמישים נשים. בשנת 1592 הוכפל מסםר הנוכחים. לכיכר מול הכנסייה ניתן השם :"כיכר ירושלים". GregorioDivinaPieta.jpg|הכנסיה עם הכתובת העברית במרכז ויקישיתוף Hieronymus_Hess.jpg|צייר: Hieronymus_Hess Missionary work among jewish people in Rome - בציור היהודים מכסים את האוזנים בשעוה בתי הכנסת ימין|ממוזער|250px|מבנה חמשת בתי הכנסת - היום כיכר לחניית מכוניות כאשר יהודי רומא רוכזו בתחומי הגטו, ננטשו בתי הכנסת השונים ברחבי העיר. רק לקהילה הקטאלנית, שהתיישבה באזור זה משנת 1519, נותר בית כנסת פעיל (Scoula Catalane). עם חנוכת בית הכנסת הגדול בשנת 1904, עבר בית הכנסת למקומו הנוכחי בקומת הקרקע של בית הכנסת הגדול. היות שחל איסור לבנות בתי כנסת חדשים, הוסיפו יהודי רומא לבית הכנסת הקיים ארבעה בתי כנסת חדשים: הוותיק - איל טמפיו (Il Tempio), בית הכנסת הסיציליאני - של יהודי סיציליה (שגורשו על ידימלכי ספרד במהלך גירוש ספרד), בית הכנסת הקאסטיליאני או בית כנסת ההיכל (Il Tempio nouvo), ובית הכנסת החדש. תמונה:ArcoDelleAzimelleInGhettoByRoeslerFranz.jpg| שער המצות תמונה:Fontana delle Tartarughe, or Tortoise Fountain, in Piazza Mattei.jpg|מזרקת הצבאיים, בכיכר מתאי- הכניסה הראשית לגטו בעבר תמונה:Ultimo giorno 185.jpg|שריד ממבנה בגטו הישן סקירה ממצה thumb|487px|מרכז| כ-2,000-3,000 יהודים חיו ברומא בשנת 1555, כאשר האפיפיור פאולוס הרביעי הקים את הגטו מוקף החומה. מספר לא מבוטל של יהודים אלה עברו לאחרונה מדרום איטליה (שם, בשל השפעות האינקוויזיציה על סיציליה וקלבריה ששלטו בידי ספרד, הם כבר לא היו רצויים). בהיותו המום מן הזרם של היהודים, שאותו ראה כאזרחים מדרגה שנייה, החליט האפיפיור פאולוס הרביעי להפריד את הקהילה. יהודי הגטו חיו בעוני מדהים ובתנאים צפופים, שרק הלך וגבר עם גידול האוכלוסייה. (הקהילה היתה איפשהו בין 7,000 ל -9,000 חזקים עד שנפתחו לבסוף חומות הגטו ב -1870). כמו כן, האדמה שעליה נבנה הגטו - שבעה דונמים ביצות, נוטעי מים, שנסגרו ישירות על נהר הטיבר - היה חלק מן הפחות רצוי בעיר. היהודים הורשו לצאת בשעות היום, אך מחוץ לגטו נאלצו ללבוש בגדים שזיהו את כובעיהם הצהובים, המעוטרים בפעמונים וקרן לגברים, ושני פסים כחולים על החזה (אותו סימן של זונות) לנשים. כמו במדינות אחרות, גברים יהודים היו מוגבלים במידה רבה לשני סוגים של הלוואות להלוואות עבודה ורכישת בגדים. נשים יהודיות בילו ימים ארוכים יחד בבגדים, בעוד בעליהן עזבו את היום. הנשים האלה היו מיומנות במיחזור בד - הפכו שמלות ישנות וחתיכות בד לדגמים חדשים ויפים, כולל כיסויים מלכותיים לתורות הקהילה. כל היהודים נדרשו להשתתף בכנסיות הקתוליות שנכללו בגטו מכל עבר. יהודים אחדים מחו בדממה על ידי מילוי שעווה ולחם באוזניהם כדי לעמעם את מילות הדרשות. כדי להוסיף עלבון ליהודים, הורשו יהודי הגטו להקים בית-כנסת אחד בלבד - בלתי אפשרי לקהילה מגוונת שכללה גם את היהודים הרומנים הילידים ("איטלקים") וגם את היהודים הספרדים החדשים מקהילות מרובות לדרום. כדי לפתור מצב זה, מבנה בית הכנסת הקטן השתרע בסתר חמש קהילות שונות. האפיפיור הניח שדור אחד או שניים בתנאים אלה יספיק כדי לשכנע את היהודים להתגייר. אף על פי שהיו יהודים בודדים שהתנצרו, בכל תקופת הגיטו נוטים לחזק את החיים היהודיים, ולא את חייהם. חומות הגטו אפשרו ליהודים לתרגל את דתם בביטחון יחסי, עודדו את יצירתם של קשרים קהילתיים הדוקים, ובאופן אירוני אפשרו לתרבות ולמנהגים היהודיים הרומיים להתפתח ולהתפתח. הגבלות הגטו בוטלו בסופו של דבר בשנת 1870, כאשר שלטון האפיפיור הסתיים ברומא והיהודים קיבלו אזרחות מלאה. בתוך שלושה עשורים נקרעו הקירות הצפופים של הגטו, והאזור נבנה מחדש. השינוי המבני הזה כלל את בנייתו של טמפיו מג'ורה די רומא, בית הכנסת הגדול ברומא, שהושלם בשנת 1904. השינוי במרחב הפיזי היה דרמטי. "כשאנשים באים היום לגיטו, הם תוהים למה זה היה כל כך רע", אמרה מייקלה פאונסלו, שמובילה סיורים מודרכים בגטו דרך חברתה לטיולים יהודיים. "אבל כמות השמים והאור שיש לכם בין הבניינים עכשיו ענקית לעומת הרחובות הצרים של תקופת הגטו". הטרגדיה, כמובן, תכה ברומא שוב במלחמת העולם השנייה, כשאלפיים מתוך 7,000 יהודי העיר נשלחו למחנות ריכוז נאציים, שבהם נהרג הרוב המכריע. וב -1982 תקפה קבוצה קטנה של חמושים פלסטינים את בית הכנסת הגדול, והרגה נער בן שנתיים ופצעה אחרים. למרות הזוועות הללו, רוב המאה ה -20 ותחילת המאה ה -21 הוכיחו את חביבותם של יהודי רומא. המקור Approximately 2,000-3,000 Jews lived in Rome in 1555, when Pope Paul IV established the walled Ghetto. A significant number of those Jews had recently moved from the South of Italy (where, because of the impacts of the Inquisition on Spanish-ruled Sicily and Calabria, they were no longer welcome). Overwhelmed by the influx of Jews, whom he viewed as second-class citizens, Pope Paul IV decided to segregate the community. The Jews in the Ghetto lived in incredible poverty and cramped conditions, which only grew worse as their population grew. (The community was somewhere between 7,000-9,000 strong by the time the Ghetto walls were finally opened in 1870.) Additionally, the land on which the Ghetto was built–seven marshy, flood-prone acres that backed up directly against the Tiber River–was some of the least desirable in the city. Jews were technically allowed to leave during daylight hours, but outside the Ghetto they had to wear clothing that identified their religion–yellow hats adorned with bells and a horn for men, and two blue stripes across the chest (the same mark donned by prostitutes) for women. Like in other countries, Jewish men were largely restricted to two types of work–money lending and peddling clothes. Jewish women spent many long days together making clothes, while their husbands left for the day These women became adept at fabric recycling–turning old dresses and bits of cloth into beautiful new designs, including majestic covers for the community’s Torahs. All Jews were required to attend the Catholic churches that flanked the Ghetto on all sides. Some Jews protested silently by stuffing wax and bread in their ears to muffle the words of the sermons. To add insult to injury, the Jews in the Ghetto were only allowed to have one synagogue–an impossibility for a diverse community that included both indigenous Roman Jews (called “Italkim”) and newcomer Sephardic Jews from multiple communities to the South. To solve this predicament, the small synagogue structure secretly housed five different congregations. The Pope assumed that one or two generations in these conditions would be enough to convince the Jews to convert. Though there were individual Jews who converted to Christianity, on the whole confinement in the Ghetto tended to reinforce, rather than fragment, Jewish life. The Ghetto walls allowed the Jews to practice their religion in relative safety, encouraged the formation of tight community bonds and, ironically, allowed distinct Roman Jewish culture and customs to develop and flourish. The Ghetto restrictions were finally abolished in 1870 when papal dominion ended in Rome and Jews were granted full citizenship. Within three decades, the Ghetto’s cramped walls were torn down and the area was rebuilt. This restructuring included the construction of Tempio Maggiore di Roma, Rome’s Great Synagogue, completed in 1904. The transformation of the physical space was dramatic. “When people visit the Ghetto today, they wonder why it was so bad,” said Micaela Pavoncello, who leads guided tours of the Ghetto through her company, Jewish Roma Walking Tours. “But the amount of sky and light you have between the buildings now is huge compared to the narrow streets of the Ghetto times.” Tragedy would, of course, strike in Rome once again during World War II when 2,000 of the city’s approximately 7,000 Jews were sent to Nazi concentration camps, where the vast majority were killed. And in 1982, a small group of Palestinian militants attacked the Great Synagogue, killing a 2-year-old boy and injuring others. Despite these horrors, however, most of the 20th and early 21st centuries have proven drastically kinder to Rome’s Jews. *המקור ציורים מגטו רומא (המאה ה-19) PiazzaDelleAzimelleInGhettoByRoeslerFranz.jpg|PiazzaDelleAzimelleInGhettoכיכר המצות (לפסח) Piazza Giudia - Plate 29 - Giuseppe Vasi.jpg|Piazza Giudia כיכר היהודים - במרכזו הבית שימש לחמש בתי כנסת, שכן היה אסור היה להקים מבנים לבתי כנסת, חוץ מאחד - נקרא היום "כיכר חמשת בית הכנסת" - כעת מגרש חנייה !!! InternoDelPorticoDOttaviaByRoeslerFranz.jpg|הרחוב המרכזי של הגטו היה בעבר וגם היום רחוב ויה דל פורטיקו ד'אוטביה (Via del Portico d'Ottavia). Brockhaus and Efron Jewish Encyclopedia e6 447-2.jpg Ettore Roesler Franz ViaDellaFiumaraAllagata.jpg|רחוב בגטו via della fiunara CasaMediovaleAlPorticoDOttaviaByRoeslerFranz.jpg|בית מימי הביניים ברחוב הראשי Via del Portico d'Ottavia ArcoDelleAzimelleInGhettoByRoeslerFranz.jpg| שער המצות (לפסח) לקריאה נוספת * אטיליו מילאנו, גיטו רומא, תרגמה מאיטלקית: דינה מילאנו,הוצאת ספרית מעריב, תשנ"ב *אריאל טואף, גטו רומא במאה הט"ז: בעיות עוני ומאבקים עדתיים, הוצאת אוניברסיטת בר-אילן, 1984 * Bice Migliau e Micaela Procaccia with Silvia Rebuzzi and Micaela Vitale - LAZIO - Jewish Itineraries, Marsilio Regione Lazio 1997 קישורים חיצוניים * ויקישיתוף - אוסף של תמונות על גטו רומא - כולל היסטוריות ראו גם: *יהדות ברומא -ויקישיתוף קטגוריה:אתרים יהודיים ברומא קטגוריה:גטאות איטליה